The Amber Alert
by x3 Bunny x3
Summary: When a young girl with her throat slashed comes to Melinda in a dream, she knows she must help. Some fluff between Jim & Melinda. & As always an earthbound spirit for Melinda Gordon to cross over into the light.
1. Dis, AN, Dedication, ETC

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue. I don't own anything. So please don't sue.  
Now that I'm done with my little rhyme, I really don't own Melinda Gordon, Delia, Jim, Rick, or any other characters that you see in this story. My stories on Ghost Whisperer are all based off of real life murder cases, so if you happen to know a person that the story is about, and I messed up their personality or anything, I'm very sorry. I don't know these people in person so it's hard for me to get them perfect.

I'll try to make every one of my stories at the very least 10,000 words. I hate reading short stories and although a lot of people who write stories about Melinda & Co say that it's hard to stretch out a story about her, but it's really not. If you can create a 10,000 word story on CSI, Law & Order, Buffy, Angel, or any other **hour** long show, then it shouldn't be that hard to create one on Ghost Whisperer.

All of my stories will have a dedication to at least one person, usually it will be some readers, but since I have recently deleted all of my stories, and changed my pen name (to start fresh with the new year), I don't currently have any steady readers/reviewers.

So this one is dedicated to my loving and amazing boyfriend who has given me the inspiration to continue on with my writing even when I don't have the time to do it, and pushes me each and every day to be a better writer. He has stuck by my side even when I have become the most annoying person in the world because of my occasional writers block. I would be lost without this man. He keeps me from literally falling apart at times. He's my life, my soul, my world, and my everything. You're amazing sweetheart & your bunny loves you .

I hope you enjoy reading my stories as much as I enjoy writing them for you guys. Reviews are always appreciated, doesn't matter if they're good reviews or flames. I'll try to keep most of my stories PG13 for the most part. If it gets worse than PG13 in a certain chapter, there will be a note on top of that chapter and in the next chapter there will be a recap of the important parts of the chapter that was PG13. So if you are easily offended by the occasional swear word, please forgive me, I don't mean to offend anyone. If you have a weak stomach and can't stand to read or hear about blood, I'm sorry about that as well.

Now, with the dedication, authors note, and the disclaimer out of the way, I say it's time to go on with the story. What about you?

x3 Bunny x3


	2. Meeting Amber

My name is Melinda Gordon. I'm married to a wonderful EMT named Jim. I live in a small town called Grandview. I run an antique shop with my best friend Delia. I could be just like you. Except from the time I was a little girl, I knew I could talk to the dead. Earthbound spirits my grandmother called them. The ones who have no yet crossed over because they have unfinished business with the living and they come to me for help.

To tell you my story, I have to tell you theirs.

_"Help me. I need your help."_  
Melinda jumped up in bed. Jim rolled over and propped his arm up on his pillow to lean up to where his wife was now sitting in bed. "Another one?" He asked her knowingly.

Melinda shook her head yes. "She was so young Jim. She looked to only be around 9 years old and her throat was cut open." She told her husband looking at him with unshed tears in her eyes.

"What'd she say?" He asked her trying to help his wife find this child's killer.

"She just said, Help me. I need your help. And that's when I woke up."

Jim looked over at the clock and noticed that it was 6:30, time to get up anyways. "The child has wonderful timing. Come on, I'll go make you some waffles and sausage and some coffee. You can't do much for her until you know her name."

Melinda chuckled a bit at his statement about the girl having wonderful timing as she looked at the clock and saw what time it was as well. "Your right. I'm going to get a shower then I'll be down okay?" She told her husband before kissing him and turning sideways and putting her feet on the floor, before yanking them back up.

"Cold?" Jim asked laughing at her.

Melinda smacked him lightly in the arm that he was propping himself up with and he fell back on the bed with a thud. "That was mean." He told her with a frown on his face.

"You laughing at me was mean too." She told him playfully sticking her tongue out at him before slowly lowering her feet back onto the cold hardwood floor only to skip across the bedroom, trying not to touch the cold floor for to long, and into the bathroom to get a shower.

Jim chuckled at his crazy wife before sliding his feet into his slippers, like the smart man he was, and walking over to the closet to put on some clothes before heading downstairs to make some coffee and breakfast for him and his wife.

-30 minutes later, roughly around 7:05 am.-

Melinda came walking down the steps in a pair of jeans and a long sleeved tight black turtle neck. Jim heard her coming down the stairs and set her coffee, already made the way she liked it sugar and milk with a little bit of coffee, on the table next to her laptop where she usually sat in the mornings.

She sat down and sipped at her coffee. "Thanks." She told him while powering up her laptop to check her e-mail before she had to head over to the shop for the morning.

"How many waffles you want Mel?" Jim asked her while pulling the waffles he made off of their waffle maker and pulling the sausage out of the skillet.

"Ones fine. Three pieces of sausage too babe." She replied off handedly while reading her e-mail from a friend of hers, Professor Rick Payne.

He smiled and shook his head slightly knowing that she would ask for another one after she had finished that and that she wasn't actually paying attention to what he was saying. But, he put what the lady asked for on her plate and set it down next to her before setting his plate down across from hers along with his coffee and sat down himself to eat.

Once Melinda was done checking her e-mail and was finished say, "Junk, Junk, Junk. Why do I get so much junk mail? Junk, Junk, Junk…" She closed her laptop and started cutting her waffle into 8 pieces.

"So what did Rick have to say this morning?" Jim asked.

Melinda cocked her head at him and raised an eyebrow with a look on her face that said, 'And how do you know that one of me e-mails were from him'.

"Don't give me that look Mel. You weren't paying attention to me when I asked you how many waffles you wanted. Which meant that the e-mail was either from Rick or Delia and seeing as you'll see Delia in about an hour, I doubt it was from her. It's the process of elimination babe." He told her winking.

"Uh huh. He just wanted to let me know he was going to stop in the shop while he was at lunch. Said something about needing to talk to me about something, but didn't want to do it through e-mail. So who knows what he wants." She finished chuckling.

"Tell him I said hi when you see him." He told her shoving the last bit of his breakfast into his mouth and washing it down with the last of his coffee.

"I will. And put that in the dishwasher! Don't just put it in the sink." She scolded.

"Yes Mommie." He told her laughing. "Already Mel, I'm off to work. I'll see you tonight." He told her walking over and trying to kiss her, but stopped when she put her hand up in front of her face.

"Hold on. I have waffle in my mouth and syrup on my lips dummy." After wiping off her mouth and swallowing the last of her waffle she turned to kiss him good bye.

"I'll see you when you get home Jim." She told him as he was grabbing his jacket from by the door and walking out.

Melinda picked her plate up off of the table and walked over to the sink to rinse it off and put it in the dishwasher to run it while she finished getting ready for work.

-Around 8:15 am-

As Melinda picked up her jacket off of the back of the couch she got a feeling that she wasn't alone. She knew it was only a spirit so she turned around and looked at the little girl who she had seen in her dream earlier that morning.

"Help me." The little girl repeated.

"I need your name first sweetheart." Melinda told her looking over at her, still standing by the couch.

"Amber. Amber Hagerman."

"Who did this to you Amber?"

"I don't remember. But I need your help." The young girl stated again.

'_Pushy young thing_' Melinda thought. "What do you need my help with?" Melinda asked, but the young girl had already vanished.

She stood there for another minute or so seeing if the girl would return, but when she didn't she figured she would see her again later, grabbed her coat, slid it on, grabbed her purse and cell phone and headed out the door.


	3. Amber Hagerman

Melinda arrived at the store by 8:30. She loved working here with Delia.

Since it was only 8:30 she didn't have to open the store just yet so instead she decided to do some inventory and get the store ready to open that morning.

By 9 Delia herself came walking through the door.

"Is Ned at school?" Melinda asked her friend.  
"Yeah. It's a Wednesday Mel and it's 9 am. Where's your head at this morning?" Delia asked Melinda raising an eyebrow at Melinda's strange behavior.  
"I guess it's on the fact that a little girl needs my help, but won't tell me what she needs my help _with_." Melinda responded.  
"Another one?" Delia asked.  
Melinda just nodded her head yes as a customer walked in.

Melinda smiled at the man that walked in before asking, "Do you need any help finding anything?"  
When the man replied no that he was just browsing, she replied "Alright. I'll be over here if you need any help."

She walked into the back of the shop to pull out a couple of new items when the little girl returned to her.

"Amber, hi." Melinda said.  
"I need your help."  
"I know Amber. What do you need my help with? What do you need me to do for you?"  
"I need you to tell my..." The young girl trailed off and got a scared look on her face. "He's coming. I have to go. I'll be back later." Then she disappeared.

'_I think it's time I researched this young girl.'_ Melinda thought.

She walked back out to the front of the store without bringing out any of the new items like she had intended to and set her laptop up.

"Who were you talking to back there?" Delia asked.  
Melinda just gave her a look and Delia understood.

Once the laptop was up and connected to the internet Melinda went to the site she always used to look for people. Once it loaded she typed in the name _Amber Hagerman_ and waited for the search results.

Delia looked over at the name and raised an eyebrow and squinted a bit like she was thinking about something.

"Amber Hagerman. That's the little girl that disappeared and was found a few days later with her throat slashed. She's who they named the Amber Alert after." Delia told Melinda after a minute.

"Yeah, says here that Amber and her brother Ricky, who was 5 at the time, went to their grandparent's with their mother. The grandfather always kept a couple of bikes at the house for when the kids visited and they asked if they could go for a ride while their mom and Grandma talked." Melinda paused for a second while she scrolled down the webpage. "They were supposed to just go once around the block. They rode over to the parking lot of a Winn-Dixie grocery store. It had been abandoned for some time and the neighborhood kids enjoyed riding on a ramp there. It wasn't an isolated area so their mother and grandparents didn't think give it a second thought as they rode off. After a couple of minutes Ricky told Amber that he was going to go back since their mom had said only once around the block and rode back to their grandparents house. When he made it there his grandfather asked where his sister was. He told his grandfather that she had stayed for one more ride on the ramp so they sent him back for her." She paused again to scroll down a little bit further. "He was only gone a minute or two before he came back and said, "I can't find Sissy". The grandfather jumped in his truck and sped over to the parking lot where he found a police officer. The officer told him that a man nearby called in and said that he heard screaming and when he looked out his window he saw a man dragging a girl into a pick-up truck. The officer raced over to the scene but all he found was a bike. The grandfather looked crest-fallen as he said, "That's my grand-daughters bike". The only other thing that it says is that when the grandmother spoke to the reporters all she told them was that it was a span of simply 8 minutes from when the two children left the house to when the man called the police." She finished with a sigh and her eyes were watering a bit. She felt bad for the grandparents and mother. She knew that abductions and killings could happen fast, but she never realized that it could all happen in 8 minutes and by the look on Delia's face, neither did she.

When Delia realized that Melinda was done reading to her, she went over to assist the man that had come in before Melinda even started reading about Amber, as he was still just browsing even though it looked more like he was eavesdropping more than browsing their products.

Melinda scanned through the next couple of articles before stopping on another one that interested her.

She scanned through it before realizing there really wasn't anything interesting there other than the case was still open today.**(AN: I usually wouldn't put this in here, but Amber Hagerman's case is still open today. She was abducted in 1996. They haven't caught her killer and her grandparents and mother are loosing hope of the police ever actually finding out who the man even is.)** Amber's body was found by a man walking his dog down by the river. They pursued over 5,500 leads in 18 months hoping to find young Amber's killer. Melinda really didn't find those facts too interesting. It just meant that if she needed any help from the police with anything, that they wouldn't be able to tell her anything as it's still an open case and an on-going investigation.

"Was that Amber Hagerman you were reading about?" The man asked Melinda, startling her and making her jump a bit.  
"Yeah. May I ask why?"  
"I know her grandparents. They still live in the same place. Still in the same house in Arlington, Texas."  
Melinda just raised an eyebrow a bit, wondering why this man was telling her this.  
"Sweet old couple really. The mother is too. That family really didn't deserve what happened to them. I just talked to them a couple of days ago when a report came on TV that said that the Amber Alert had helped the police find another young child, and the grandmother just said, '_You did it again baby.'_ "  
"That's sad." Melinda said. "Amber still had her whole life ahead of her." She told the man with some tears in her eyes.  
"Yes, she did. How much would you like for this?" The man asked, signaling to the old jewelry box he had in his hand.  
"Oh, 25." She said smiling slightly. "If you take it over to Delia over there at the cash register, she'll ring you up."  
"Thank you." The man replied and walked away.

The rest of the morning was pretty slow. They had the occasional customer, but they were few and far between and soon after that it was lunch time and about time for Rick to show up to talk to Melinda.

She checked the time and saw that it was 12:02. She sighed and looked out the window resting her elbow on the counter, she placed her chin in her hand, then placed the other arm across the counter with her hand sitting next to her elbow. She noticed a dark green truck sitting outside, but as soon as she blinked it had disappeared, almost as if it was a ghost itself. She scrunched up her nose a bit at the thought of it. Right then her cell phone rang. She sighed and answered it.

"Hello?"  
"Yeah hold on Rick." She looked over at Delia and asked, "What do you want for lunch Dels?"  
"Uhm, a burger from McDonalds and a cup of green tea from next door would be great." Delia replied after a moment.  
"A burger from McDonalds and a cup of green tea from next door for Delia and I think I'll have a taco salad from Wendys and a cup of coffee." Melinda told Rick.  
"Yes Rick, I do realize you only have an hour and a half for lunch. And Yes, I do realize I'm making you go across town, but since Delia and I are stuck here in the shop waiting on you we can't get our own lunch and since you asked, you're getting it for us, and paying for it." She replied her smile evident in her voice.  
"Alright Rick. I'll see you in 10 minutes." Melinda finished as she flipped her cell phone closed, ending the phone call with Rick.


	4. A Ghosts Warning

The last time that Melinda had checked her watch it was already 12:15 and still Rick wasn't there.

"I wonder if he got held up in traffic." Delia spoke starling Melinda. There hadn't been a noise in the store in 10 minutes.  
"What traffic Dels? This is Grandview." Melinda said laughing slightly.  
"That's true."

Silence came over the little store again as they quit talking to wait on Rick to get there.  
Melinda sat and played solitaire on her laptop while Delia sat across the store from her and flipped through a book, that she wasn't actually reading. Delia wouldn't admit it, but she was worried about Melinda. Delia didn't really believe in ghosts, but she said she would keep an open mind for Melinda's sake and occasionally come along with her on her 'adventures'. Her and Melinda had quickly become friends when they had first met. They had been through a lot together already and Delia found herself worrying about her friend more than usual lately. She wouldn't tell Jim or Melinda that though, because Melinda would just brush off her concern saying that she could handle the ghosts and it would just make Jim worry about Melinda even more. The last time that Melinda had been hurt, Jim had been frantic trying to find her and didn't calm down until they had actually found Melinda and he had her in his arms again. If he knew that Delia was worried about her friend then Jim wouldn't even let Melinda leave the house, even though they both knew that no matter where they stuck Melinda, the ghosts would find her when they needed her help and that there wasn't anything that they could do to stop the ghosts from finding where Melinda was 'hiding' at.

By 12:25 Melinda was starting to get a bit worried and as she picked up her cell phone to call him, who should walk through the door? None other than Rick himself, arguing with himself about possession.

"You okay?" Melinda asked him when she noticed he wasn't on the phone, but arguing with himself and not someone else.  
"Yeah fine." Rick responded noticing Melinda and Delia staring at him oddly.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Melinda asked.  
Rick got a confused look on his face like he didn't know what she was talking about.

After a moment or two of silence, his eyes glazed over a bit and his face contorted and it looked like he was trying to fight something off that was over-taking him.  
"He knows that you're trying to help her. He's sending Shadow after you. She's a sniper. You've been warned."

Then just as suddenly, Ricks eyes came back to focus and his face looked like he had won an internal war.

Delia looked at Melinda strangely and Melinda returned the look.

"What do you know about Amber Hagerman?" Melinda asked Rick trying to break the strange silence that had come over the three people.  
"Not much actually." Rick replied. "I know her killer hasn't ever been caught and that anyone that has gotten close to finding her killer has died. And that she was only 8 years old when she was abducted from a Winn Dixie parking lot and killed. That's about it though. Why?" He asked curiously.  
"No reason." Melinda responded quietly.

"I've got to go." Melinda said after a moment of thinking. "Call me if you need me." She told Delia and Rick before rushing out of the store without ever saying good-bye.

--

Melinda ran out to her car. She took off slowly so that she could make sure her breaks still worked. She had an odd sense of foreboding. She thought for sure that something bad was going to happen in the next week. Her breaks were fine though. As she was driving over to the library to do a bit of research her mind wondered off. '_Who's Shadow?_' was the only thing running through her mind over and over again. The only thing she knew about her was that she was a sniper. She didn't know what Shadow looked like, what her real name was, where she was from, or anything. She realized that she had made it to the library and pulled into the parking lot and parked her car.

Walking into the library she wondered how she would find out who this Shadow was when she didn't have anything to go on. '_I'll talk to the ghosts._' She thought to herself.

The first thing she noticed when she walked into the records room was that the old man wasn't sitting at the desk in front. Thinking that it was odd, but brushing it off easily enough, she just walked to the darkened section of the records room where she knew she would find some spirits around.

"I thought I told you to stay out of here." Said a particular ghost. One that knew everything about the records place and just the spirit that Melinda had been looking for.  
"I know what you told me." Melinda responded, "But I need your help."  
He stared at her for a moment before saying, "You're looking for help about Shadow."  
"Yes." Melinda told him not thinking that it was strange that he knew who and what she needed help on.  
"She's good." He replied, "One of the best assassins out there. Everyone wants to hire her when they want someone killed. She only works with certain people though. Usually murderers. She doesn't like to take out people for cheating on their husbands or wives. She has morals."  
"Oh wow, an assassin with morals." Said Melinda.  
"Do you want my help or not?" Asked the ghost.  
"Of course." Melinda replied sweetly.  
"Then shut your trap and listen up because I'm not repeating any of this for you."  
When he knew that Melinda wasn't going to speak again, he continued on with what he knew about Shadow, this assassin that wanted Melinda dead, the assassin with morals.


	5. Shadow

"What exactly do you want to know about Shadow?" The ghost who knew everything asked Melinda.  
"Anything and everything that you can tell me." She replied stubbornly.

"Alright then. Let me think for a moment." The records room became quiet for a moment before his voice filled it once again.

"No body knows if she's alive or if she's a ghost herself. She's been around for as long as most of us can remember. We're not sure if she passes on her 'talents' to her children or if it's actually been her herself all these years. No one is even sure what she is. She may be ghost, vampire, human, or something else. We all know anything is possible. She has long red hair and emerald green eyes. You wont recognize her even if I give you a full description of her. She keeps to the shadows so no one can see her, or at least that's why we think she stays in the shadows, which is how she got her name. She's very good at her job, if you want to call it that. It's what she's done her entire life. She's never done anything else. She can handle any weapon. A gun, a sniper rifle, a knife, doesn't matter, she can kill you with it. Like I have said before, she has morals."

Here Melinda interrupted him and said, "Sounds like you were in love with her at one point."

"Many of us have been in love with her. But she never lets anyone get close enough to her to hurt her. She knows that there are plenty of people out there that would love to kill her therefore, she doesn't let anyone close enough to do it." At this point he paused and Melinda sat down on the table behind her while she continued to listen to his story about Shadow.

"As I was saying though, she has morals. She won't kill the husband just because the wife asks because he cheated on her. No, there has to be a **real** reason and for the most part, she only kills for killers trying to protect their own identity. This is why anyone that has ever been close to finding a killers identity, they die. It's because of her. She's very good at tracking people, finding where they live, who is close to them, who they love. Because if she can't get to you, she'll go after the ones you love to bring you out of hiding so that she can do her job. Though, she does hate racking up the body count since she only gets paid for her target and no one else. She could kill 100 people just to get to one person and she still only gets paid for 1 person, not the other hundred she killed to get to that one person."

"Anything else I need to know about her?"

"Stay in the sunlight. Be wary of anyone who has a key to an actual playboy club, because she wears a key to one, from a friend, around her neck. Not many people have a key to Hugh Heffner's house, but she does. She was supposed to be a bunny one year, but they put someone else in to replace her that month at her request. She has many friends. She doesn't have any family left as far as anyone knows, which is why she's never been caught. She's on the feds most wanted list, but they'll never catch her and they know it. They're wasting their time trying to get to her and trying to figure out how she can manage to get to people without them knowing that it's her until to late. She's killed cops. She's killed governors. She's the only person who can kill a spirit which is almost impossible to do, which is why no one even tries, but she can do it, and she has. Before she comes after you, she knows everything about you. Where you work, who your parents are, your husbands name and where he works, who your friends are, who their kids are, if you have any kids, and she knows your worst fear and will occasionally use it against you. One woman that she has killed, her worst fear was to drown; Shadow drowned the woman in her own tub. So don't think that you are safe anywhere. That will be your downfall."

"Why did you decide to help me?" Melinda asked curiously.

"I don't like you Melinda. You do things that shouldn't be done. You cross spirits over when some should be left alone to do what they want to do, but you force them to cross over anyways. For that, I don't like you. But, you're a good person. You don't deserve to die yet. You have things that you are supposed to do still before you die. That's why I'm helping you. Not because I like you, but because you still have things to do, and I personally don't want to deal with you as a spirit stuck here for all eternity with me."

"Thank you." Melinda told him, not sure if she should be thanking him or not.  
"Don't thank me. I'm not doing you any favors. I'm doing myself a favor by keeping you alive. Goodbye Melinda."

And before she could tell him good bye, he had disappeared.

She walked out of the records room wondering what he meant when he said that she still had things to do still. She walked over to her vehicle lost in her own thoughts and when she unlocked the car the first thing that came to her mind surprisingly wasn't the fact that she may die, it was that she wanted to get a new car. She wanted to get a mazda rx-8. She had the money set aside for a new car for awhile now, and if she was going to die soon, she wanted to get her new car before it happened.

So instead of calling Jim and telling him what she had found out, instead of going back to the store, instead of calling Rick, she went to a car dealer ship on the outskirts of town that knew had the car that she wanted in the color that she wanted it.


	6. Alexia & A new car

I wont normally put anything before or after a chapter, but I think my absence lately requires an explanation for the readers out there that added this story to their favorite/alert. My computer crashed on me about two weeks ago. With it, I lost the next 4 chapters of this story. I'm trying to re-write them now. I wanted to wait until I got Microsoft Office back on my new computer to start writing again, but it's taking to long to find the newest version, which is what I had on my old computer. So, I downloaded Open Office which is one of the free down loadable writing programs Fan Fiction themselves have on the website. It's going to take me a bit to get used to writing with it instead of Microsoft, so just work with me here for a bit. I'll get used to it and you'll have regular updates every couple of days or so. Maybe once a week if I get the second job that I'm hoping to get. Interview is on Thursday (7-3-08), wish me luck guys. Now on with the chapter.

Melinda got the car that she wanted. As soon as she walked onto the lot she saw it.

She wanted the turquoise colored Mazda RX-8 coupe. It was a gorgeous car. She had loved them ever since they had come out, but she never got around to getting one.

"Can I help you?" The car sales woman asked.

Melinda looked over at her. She was short, only about 5'4, if she didn't have 4 inch heels on. She had long blond hair that flowed down her back with dark brown, almost black, on the underside of it. Melinda had always secretly envied the people that could pull off the two-tone hair coloring. She had dark brown eyes and wore a pair jeans with a long dressy halter top with it.

"Hi. I was looking at the turquoise Mazda RX-8 over there."

"My names Alexia. They're wonderful little cars. I have one myself. They're great on gas, which is what everyone wants with gas prices the way they are right now." The woman replied.

"How much are you asking for it?"

"The brand new one over there?"

"Yeah."

"Automatic or manual?"

"Either."

"Well the manual transmission is cheaper, because that's what the Mazda were built for, but we actually have both on the lot right now."

"Manual then."

"30,000.00 with all of the features."

"Alright. Does that one over there have every feature available in it?"

"Surprisingly, yes. They don't usually send us the cars with every feature available in it so that the car doesn't just disappear off the lot."

"I'll take it." Melinda replied happily.

"Alright. Just walk right inside and have a seat. There's a few papers we need to fill out and then we'll hand you over the keys to your new car."

"Thank you."

As Melinda was walking inside she thought about something. She had no one to drive her current car home.

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number putting it to her ear.

"Delia? Yeah what's Ned doing right now?"

"He has his license already right?"

"Alright, could you drive him out to the Mazda dealership on the edge of town to drive my car back to my house?"

"Calm down Delia. I didn't wreck it. I just bought a new one."

"It was just time for a change. The car has a full tank of gas in it. I just don't have anyone to drive it back to my house."

"I was looking at some old records. But, I had this sudden urge as I was leaving to go and get the car that I've wanted for years. So I did. But, when I had already told the sales woman I would take it, I realized I didn't have anyone to drive my other one home."

"Alright Dels, I gotta go. Alexia just walked in. I gotta fill out some papers really quick."

"Alright. I'll see you in 15 then. Bye."

She hung up her phone and walked over to where Alexia was waiting on her.

"Sorry about that, had to find someone to drive my other car back home."

"It's understandable, I did the same thing a couple years ago." Alexia replied laughing.

"Alright. What papers do I need to fill out?"

"Why don't we go to my office this way we can sit down and do this?"

"Alright."

They walked into Alexia's office and Melinda sat in the chair in front of the desk and Alexia sat in the big comfy looking one behind her desk.

"There's this one. Which is just about your finance's to make sure we will get our payments on time."

"That wont be a problem. I have 50,000 sitting in the bank to buy a new car. So I'll just pay it all at one time. You guys do take bank cards right?" Melinda asked.

"Yes of course." Alexia replied stunned that the woman in front of her would have that much money sitting in her bank account. "What do you do for a living?"

"I own an antique shop in town with my friend Delia. Her sons on his way over with her now to drive my car home."

"I see. And your husband?"

"He's an EMT."

"Alright. Then I guess there is only one form for you to fill out and that'd be the one for the title and ownership. Then you pay me. Then I'll hand over the keys to that gorgeous car outside."

Melinda signed the papers and walked to Alexia to the register. Melinda swiped her bank card and punched in her pin.

"Verify the amount please."

Melinda hit the enter button to verify that it was the correct amount.

When it went through without a problem, Alexia was still stunned. She hadn't believed that Melinda had had that much money just sitting in her bank account not doing anything.

"Alright Mrs. Gorden. Here's the keys to your new Mazda. Have a nice day."

"Thank you." Melinda replied, grabbing the keys and walking out the door with a slight bounce in her step.


	7. A romantic night

So I have finally set a date to have this finished by. I started it on May 5, 2008. At the beginning I set a 10,000 word quota at the least. I already have 5,957 words done and submitted. That doesn't include the disclaimer. I only need 4,043 words more to reach my word quota for the story. As it's now June 24, 2008, I'm going to more than likely have this story finished before the end of July. It's pretty much going to be a series, just like the actual show is. You'll see parts of this story in the next one and so and so on. Melinda's new car is going to be one part that will be in every story from here on forward. She'll add details to it occasionally but that's about it. It wont play a very big part in the story, but you'll at least know how she gets around. I think this is a record for me. This is the second chapter in the matter of an hour, which really isn't the record, the fact that I'll be posting two-four chapters in one day, that's the record. Now on with this newest chapter in my series of Ghost Whisperer.

* * *

After Ned had dropped off her old vehicle at her house she rode Ned back over to his house in her new Mazda and went back to the antique shop to finish the day up there with Delia.

Delia headed home at 5 and Melinda headed home shortly after her after closing up the shop.

She wanted to have a romantic night with Jim so she headed over to the super market to pick some dinner things for a nice Italian dinner. She planned on making lasagna.

When she got home it was 6:30. Jim was do home at 8 that night. So Melinda put the lasagna together quickly and put it in the oven to bake while she went and got ready.

To go with the romantic mood of the night, while she was in the shower she had a CD burning from her computer that was all love songs. When she got out of the shower she put on Jim's favorite smelling lotion, vanilla and lavender. She then dressed herself in a tight fitting deep red halter topped dress and a pair of strappy black 4 inch heels that almost made her as tall as her husband. She blow dried her hair so that it had a slight curl to it and put on her make-up and made it create a smoky look on her eyes with some dark red lipstick that went wonderfully with her complexion which was hard to find.

She walked down the stairs and checked the time. 7:45. Just enough time to pull the lasagna out of the oven for it to cool down enough so that she would be able to cut it and move the furniture around in the living room and lay down a nice soft blanket in the middle of the floor by the fire place. She placed the burned CD into the stereo in the living room and hit the play button on it. After doing all of that she went back to check on the food. It was 7:54 and the lasagna was cooled. She set the table and lit a couple of candles to help set the mood even more. She placed some lasagna on Jim's plate and filled his glass with some wine. She did the same with hers. At 8 PM on the dot, her loving husband, Jim, walked through the door right on time.

"Mel? Who's Mazda is that in the drive..." He trailed off as he saw the table in the dining room.

"It's mine."

"What's wrong with your car?"

"Nothing silly. It's fine. But I've wanted this one for awhile now and I had the money for it already, so I bought it today."

"I knew you had the money for it Mel, I was just wondering. So what's the special occasion? I didn't miss an important date did I?"

"No special occasion, just me wanted to do something nice for you. Now sit down and eat before your dinner, that I slaved over, gets cold." Melinda replied winking at him.

Jim just raised an eyebrow at his wife, but sat down anyways and started to eat his food. He had had a hard day at work and didn't get much time to eat anything so he was rather hungry.

They made some light conversation over dinner. Just talking about what she did that day, who drove her old car home, how each others days were, how the store was doing, how much her car was.

After Jim was done eating and Melinda had cleared the dishes, she walked back in and seductively walked over to Jim and whispered in his ear, "There's a surprise in the living room."

When he walked in, their song Always by Bon Jovi, was starting to play quietly in the background.

_This romeo is bleeding_

_But you can't see his blood_

_It's nothing but some feelings_

_That this old dog kicked up_

"May I have this dance?" Jim asked holding his hand out to his wife.

Melinda giggled and stuck her hand in Jim's as he twirled her into his arms.

_It's been raining since you left me_

_Now I'm drowning in the flood_

_You see I've always been a fighter_

_But without I give up_

Jim twirled her around the living room and occasionally just stood in place and swayed with her in his arms loving the fact that for one night, she was completely his. No ghosts interrupting them, no friends interrupting them, nothing. Amber was a smart girl and didn't bother Melinda when she wanted some time with Jim alone.

_I can't sing a love song_

_The way it's meant to be_

_Well I guess I'm not that good anymore_

_But baby that's just me_

_And I will love you baby – always_

_And I'll be there forever and a day- always_

_I'll be there till the stars don't shine_

_Till the Heavens burst_

_The words don't rhyme_

_And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind_

_And I'll love you always_

Melinda sighed contentedly in Jim's arms. She loved it when they were able to go back to the days when they had first fallen in love and they didn't have to worry about everything else.

_Now your pictures that you left behind_

_Are just memories of a different life_

_Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry_

_One that made you have to say good-bye_

_What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair_

_To touch your lips, to hold you near_

_When you say your prayers_

_Try to understand_

_I've made mistakes_

_I'm just a man_

Jim smiled while holding Melinda close to him. He didn't know what he would do without her in his life. He spun her in a circle and then out and then right back into his arms.

_When he holds you close_

_When he pulls you near_

_When he says the words_

_That you've been needing to hear_

_I'll wish I was him cause those words are mine_

_To say to you till the end of time_

_Yeah I will love you baby- always_

_And I'll be there forever and a day- always_

"I love you Jim." Melinda whispered, trying not to break the romantic mood.

"I love you too Mel. Always." He replied smiling.

"I know." She whispered.

_If you told me to cry for you_

_I could_

_If you told me to die for you_

_I would_

_Take a look at my face_

_There's no price I wont pay_

_To say these words to you_

_Well there ain't no luck_

_In these loaded dice_

_But baby if you give me just one more try_

_We can pack up our old dreams_

_And our old lives_

_We'll find a place where the sun still shines_

"I don't know what I'd do without you Mel."

"You won't ever have to find out sweetheart. I'm not ever going anywhere." She told him smiling into his chest.

_And I'll love you baby-- Always_

_and I'll be there forever and a day-- Always_

_I'll be there till the stars don't shine_

_Till the Heavens burst and_

_The words don't rhyme_

_And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind_

_And I'll love you-- Always_

They slowed there movements as the song was ending, not ready to completely let go of each other just yet. Melinda held onto Jim tightly. She didn't want to leave the safeness of his arms. The only place she really ever felt at home. The only place she knew that she was truly safe. Jim didn't want to let Melinda go for fear that if Amber or another ghost needed Melinda that they would show up if he did let her go.

As the song ended Melinda guided Jim over to the blanket laid out on the other side of the couch where she had some strawberries placed along with some wine. There was a low fire going in the fire place. It was the perfect romantic evening.

Melinda couldn't have planned it better and there wasn't a single ghost that had bothered them. Melinda knew that come morning she had to go back to her life, but for tonight, for the last few hours before they headed for their bedroom, she was pretending that everything was perfect. She was pretending that her life was normal, that she didn't have ghosts come to her for help and that Jim didn't have to see people dieing day in and day out just for a pay-check. She was pretending that life, life was just perfect for Jim and Melinda Gorden and she was loving every second of it. She couldn't of wished for a better life. Ghosts or no ghosts, she loved her husband more than anything and would do anything for him and she knew that he would do the same for her.


End file.
